Dearest
by Misaki CHAN118
Summary: InuYasha y Kikyō van a una aldea lejana a exterminar un demonio. ¿Qué es lo que encontrarán en su viaje? Fic participante en el "Concurso ¿San Desastrín? del Foro ¡Siéntate!"


**Disclaimer: InuYasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Fic participante del "Concurso ¿San Desastrín? del Foro ¡Siéntate!"**

**Nota de la autora (osease yo):**

**Bueno, esta historia en general trajo muchas repercusiones, como por ejemplo que reprobará tres de mis materias y que la pareja de InuYasha y Kikyō no me parezca tan mala. **

**¡No me miren así! Fue casi un mes de tener que ver las partes InuYasha/Kikyō del anime, de leer el manga y de leer cientos de fics; ¡No es mi culpa si esta pareja me empezó a agradar! De que prefiero el InuYasha/Kagome no queda duda, pero me di cuenta que esta pareja también tiene lo suyo.**

**Bueno, ya no les pongo más rollo mareador y mejor empecemos con esta historia de una vez.**

* * *

_**Dearest**_

—InuYasha, necesito que me ayudes. —Kikyō se encontraba seria, no estaba muy acostumbrada a pedir ayuda, pero en verdad la necesitaba.

—¿De qué se trata?—preguntó InuYasha con su tan acostumbrado desinterés.

—Me pidieron exterminar a un demonio de una aldea lejana, pero creo que en está ocasión será difícil. —Ella se percató de como el peliplateado había prestado especial atención a sus palabras y no pudo evitar sonreir interiormente al verlo bajar del árbol en el que estaba para ir a su lado.

—Khe, esto va a costarte. —musitó mientras giraba su rostro a otro lado, sonrojándose por la leve sonrisa que la sacerdotisa le proporcionaba.

Emprendieron camino hacía la aldea, era un largo camino y debían asegurarse de llegar antes del atardecer. El viaje fue agradable para ambos, en ocasiones conversaban y en otras solo estaban en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía mutua que se proporcionaban.

Al llegar a la aldea todo se encontraba tranquilo, el ambiente era tenso y no había ninguna persona a la vista.

—InuYasha, siento una presencia maligna —Kikyō no dejaba de observar la aldea, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar inadvertida —.Vamos, debemos buscar al demonio.

—Kikyō, ¿estás segura de que…? —Se detuvo al ver como la joven empezaba a avanzar. Había algo diferente en su aroma, ¿sería que…? —. ¡Kikyō, espera!

La mujer parecía no escuchar lo que él hanyou decía, solo caminaba. Mirando a un punto fijo, observando un objetivo; InuYasha parecía haber reconocido lo que tenía, solía mantenerse apartado de los humanos, pero no era la primera vez que veía que un demonio usaba algo para atraer a un humano, era una trampa mortal.

—Kikyō ¡Maldición escúchame!

Corría detrás de ella, estaba por alcanzarla cuando se detuvo. Miró hacía adelante y se dio cuenta de la imponente estatua a mitad de la nada y de como la sacerdotisa se había detenido a su lado.

—InuYasha, esta estatua en el pasado tenía un sello, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo se debilito y un espíritu maligno fue liberado — Se alejó momentáneamente, mirando hacía el bosque que se encontraba delante de ellos —. InuYasha, por favor sígueme.

Kikyō se encamino hacía el bosque, adentrandosé en el. Estaba nevando y eso dificultaba su visión, InuYasha permanecía al margen, expectante de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Caminaron hasta llegar al corazón del bosque, una densa neblina cubría el lugar, la nieve parecía caer con más rudeza y la temperatura descendía significativamente. InuYasha miro de reojo a su acompañante, aunque intentará no demostrarlo, el frió la afectaba; Era humana después de todo.

Él volteo completamente para verla y sus miradas se encontraron momentáneamente. Ella observaba ese rostro masculino y esos perfectos ojos de color dorado; Él se perdía en esas orbes chocolate. Un ruido los sacó de su ensoñación, una figura oscura se encontraba delante de ellos, era indescriptible y estaba molesta.

Kikyō disparó una flecha y la bestia la esquivo, InuYasha intentó atacarla, pero no era lo suficientemente rápido, la nieve entorpecía sus pasos. Sin duda alguna la criatura disfrutaba de una gran ventaja, solo estaba jugando con ellos. No importaba como quisieran atacarlo, lograba esquivarlos ataques.

—InuYasha, debemos trabajar juntos. Solo de ese modo podremos vencerle

Kikyō, se acercaba a la criatura al tiempo que disparaba una flecha. Sonreía por dentro, el plan funcionaba. Él monstruo estaba ocupado esquivándola, de modo que no se daba cuenta de como InuYasha se acercaba por detrás. Tensó el arco y cuando la criatura fue hacía ella se dio cuenta de que era hora.

—¡InuYasha va hacía allá!

—¡Déjamelo a mi! —gritaba acercando sé —.¡Garras de acero! —La criatura se resquebrajo, como si de un contenedor se tratará y una espesa nube brotaba de él. — Kikyō, esa es su verdadera forma.

—Sí —No lo dudo y lanzó la flecha, acertando en el blanco. La niebla se disipo y temperatura volvió a ser la normal; Caía nieve, pero no lo hacía con rudeza. Todo había terminado.

—InuYasha —Él mencionado volteo al escuchar su nombre —¿Qué pasa?—Aunque no lo aparentaba se preocupaba con ella, tal vez había resultado herida. —. Gracias por todo. —Intentó no inmutarse, pero era difícil con la cálida sonrisa que la joven le otorgaba. —Khe, como sea.

Kikyō no podía evitar sonreír, InuYasha se veía tierno sonrojado. Se detuvo al percatarse del rumbo que llevaban sus pensamientos. Últimamente se sentía distinta, sobretodo al lado del peliplateado. No podía evitar sonreír cuando se percataba de que InuYasha la observaba desde la lejanía, tampoco podía evitar que su corazón latiera más rápido cada vez que recordaba sus ojos dorados.

Sabía muy bien que los sentimientos que empezaba a tener por InuYasha no debían avanzar. Era una sacerdotisa, la encargada de proteger y purificar la perla de Shikon, aunque quisiera no era una mujer normal. No podía divertirse como otras jóvenes, ni disfrutar de la calidez de un compañero; Era algo prohibido para ella.

Sin embargo, por más que debiera alejarse de InuYasha, no podía. Quería tenerlo cerca, saber más sobre él, que él supiera más sobre ella. Añoraba sentir, aunque fuese solo un momento, que era una mujer normal.

Despejó sus pensamientos y siguió caminando rumbo a la aldea, a lo lejos InuYasha la seguía.

Al regresar a la aldea se sorprendieron, la aldea era completamente diferente a la que habían visto cuando llegaron. La imponente estatua ya no estaba, los aldeanos iban de una lado a otro con expresión alegre y las mujeres cumplían con sus labores con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Apenas Kikyō terminó de entrar en la aldea todos dejaron lo que hacían y fueron hacía donde se encontraba la sacerdotisa.

—Señorita, usted nos ha salvado —Le dijo un aldeano de apariencia mayor que parecía ser el líder —. Le estamos sumamente agradecidos.

No pudo evitar sentirse incomoda al ver a toda esa gente arrodillarse, debían haber pasado por algo terrible como para agradecerle de ese modo.

—No es necesaria la reverencia, solo cumplí con mi deber.

—Por favor, no sea modesta. Usted a salvado a está aldea, lo menos que podemos hacer es agradecerle ¡Por favor acompáñenos en la comida! — Kikyō no se pudo negar a la petición, estaba por entrar a la cabaña cuando volteo hacía donde se encontraba InuYasha.

—InuYasha, ¿planeas quedarte aquí? —Sabía que a él no le agradaba relacionarse con las personas, así que entendía si el no quería entrar.

—Khe, ve tú —Ella supuso que contestaría algo como eso, así que solo asintió y entró al lugar.

El ambiente en el lugar era muy ameno, no se había equivocado al pensar que ese aldeano era el líder. La gente le quería y lo respetaba. No consideraba correcto preguntar como es que el sello de la estatua había sido liberado, esas personas estaban felices y ella había cumplido con su trabajo; la historia era lo de menos.

Para cuando la comida había terminado, el ocaso empezaba a despuntar; debían irse si querían llegar al anochecer. Fue hacía donde se encontraba el líder y se despidió.

—Agradezco la comida, pero creo que es hora de que me retiré. —Notó como el rostro del hombre se tensó. —¿Se irá tan pronto?, ¿qué pasa si el demonio regresa?

—Le aseguro que están a salvo, con su permiso. —Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse, buscaba a InuYasha con la mirada cuando escucho un gritó.

—¡Un demonio! —InuYasha había estado buscando a Kikyō, entra tantas personas no podía reconocer su aroma y fue cuando un gritó cercano le hizo darse cuenta de como las personas lo veían con desprecio.

—¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? —El anciano se abrió paso entre la multitud, mientras que detrás de él Kikyō le seguía el paso. —¡Un demonio! Sacerdotisa ¡Haga algo! —Kikyō avanzó hasta llegar al lado de InuYasha, él tenía la mandíbula tensa y estaba molesto, lo notaba. —Señor, le aseguró que InuYasha no les hará daño. Él me ayudo para derrotar a ese espíritu, no tienen que temer.

—¡Esto es una atrocidad! —gritaba uno de los aldeanos —¡Este demonio le puso un hechizo a la sacerdotisa! —La multitud de aldeanos cada vez estaba más enojada —¡Miren sus orejas! ¡Es un medio—demonio! —InuYasha estaba cada vez más tenso y Kikyō buscaba el modo de solucionar todo —. ¡Escúchenme el no les hará daño!

—¡Es un medio-demonio!

—¡Un bastardo!

—¡Merece morir!

Todas las personas estaban furiosas, ¿Dónde quedaban aquellas personas pacificas de hace un momento?

—¡Se los aseguró él no…!

—Kikyō, detente —InuYasha la había interrumpido, su semblante ya no estaba tenso, en cambio lucía cansado; como si esto fuera algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado —Es inútil, no escucharán razones diferentes a las suyas —. Kikyo parecía comprender, él debía haber pasado por esto muchas veces, entendía a que se refería; era inútil luchar.

Lograron salir de entre la multitud y se empezaron a alejar de la aldea. Llegaron al lugar donde antes se encontraba la estatua y vieron a una mujer parada, como si esperará a alguien. Pasaron de lado y Kikyō escuchó como la llamaba.

—Sacerdotisa —Detuvo su andar y volteo a verla —¿Qué ocurre? —La mujer sonrió y miró fijamente el rostro de la joven —Pobre mujer, solo te esperan desgracias.

—Con todo respetó, creo que ya expresaron su disconformidad, ahora si me disculpa. —Kikyō estaba por irse cuando escucho que la mujer volvía a hablar.

—No me refiero a su acompañante señorita, me refiero a usted. —Kikyō notó un aura extraña alrededor de la mujer mayor, había algo que la desconcertaba, pero no sabía que era —InuYasha, vete adelantando, yo te alcanzó. —Se le hizo un poco extraño que el peliplateado aceptará sin refunfuñar, notó que empezó a caminar y entonces se concentró en la mujer.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Oh, querida joven de corazón confuso. Puede que no lo imagines, pero terminaras por ceder ante la oscuridad.

—¿Sigo sin entender a que se refiere? Como sacerdotisa, no puedo permitir que sentimientos de ese tipo se apoderen de mi.

—Querida, puede que parezca vieja, pero aún se varios trucos y puedo ver que tu futuro es oscuro. Tu mayor anhelo es ser una mujer normal, sin embargo tu posición como guardiana de la perla te lo impide. Una maldición a sido puesta sobre ti, si te enamoras perecerás; a pesar de saberlo has escogido amar a un hombre solitario. Tu futuro está trazado, te traicionarán y sentimientos negativos se apoderarán de ti. Morirás, tal como lo dicta tu maldición.

Kikyō estaba confundida, esa mujer sabía demasiadas cosas sobre ella. Estaba por preguntarle algo cuando se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido. Respiró y consiguió calmarse, empezando a avanzar hacía donde se encontraba InuYasha.

Sabía perfectamente que Tsubaki le había puesto una maldición, sabía que era prohibido para ella enamorarse; pero era algo que no podía evitar, no podía evitar querer a InuYasha.

Ella confiaba en él, y aún con lo que esa mujer le había dicho correría el riesgo. Se permitiría, al menos por esta ocasión ser una mujer normal. Lo único que pido, es poder estar al lado de InuYasha.

* * *

**Y fin.**

**No se si esto entra precisamente en romance pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo.**

**Sí hay muchas faltas de ortografía, dedazos o narración incomprensible ¡Me disculpo! Mi computador esta descompuesto, así que tuve que escribir (y subir) el fic desde el computador de mi madre.**

**Si les ha gustado esta historia, dejen un review. Ah y no olviden votar por sus tres fics favoritos (Link en mi perfil), les dejo el link también aquí:**

**/topic/84265/108600064/1/#108827142**

**Y gracias por leer.**

**Adiós.**


End file.
